


Day off

by flwrkyuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and sunghoon is there for him, basically i just love sunsun, sunoo is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which Enhypen get a day off and Sunghoon can't seem to find Sunoo.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this while i work on updates of my other three books <333 not beta'd
> 
> -sonja

It was a lazy morning for the members of Enhypen. Today was their first day off in what felt like ages and everyone was really taking advantage of it. It was after eleven now and Jake and Sunghoon were sprawled out on one of the couches bouncing light conversation back and forth between them. In the kitchen, Jungwon had coaxed Jay into teaching him how to make nice fluffy pancakes and well, who could resist pouty Jungwon. (The answer was no one, and  _ especially not Jay). _ Ni-Ki and Heeseung were both still asleep, unsurprisingly. And Sunoo  — where was the bright boy? 

Sunghoon noted that when he woke up the younger was already out of bed. (Leaving Ni-Ki laying in his bed all by himself). The older also noticed that Sunoo was nowhere to be found inside the dorm upon sluggishly inspecting the whole thing. He gave up though after he heard his stomach growl and he retreated to the kitchen.

“It’s been at least an hour,” Sunghoon absentmindedly blurts out. Jake looks at him, confusion in his eyes. “Since what?” The Australian asks, brows furrowed. “Oh, since I woke up and Sunoo wasn’t home,” The younger replies. “Have you texted him? Maybe he just went to that bakery he likes?” Jake asks, giving a slight suggestion as to Sunoo’s potential whereabouts. “Oh,” The word falls from Sunghoon’s lips. He hadn’t thought of that yet. “I should text him,” He replies and Jake giggles. “I’m gonna go bother Jay and Jungwonie,” Jake says as he pulls himself up off the couch and wanders down the hall to the kitchen leaving Sunghoon by himself. 

The brunette pulls out his phone, unlocking it before he stares blankly at Sunoo’s contact name. It reads as  _ Ddeonu _ with a cute little fox emoji beside it. As he contemplates what to say, a very sleepy Ni-Ki walks out of the bedroom before plopping himself down beside Sunghoon on the couch. “Where’s Sunoo hyung?” The youngest asked, still obviously not fully awake, but awake enough to understand that Sunoo wasn’t there when he woke up. “I’m not sure,” Sunghoon answers. Defeatedly, Ni-Ki slumps into Sunghoon’s side. 

_ To: Ddeonu  _ _ 🦊 _

where are you?

sunoo? 

sunshine? (read 11:12pm)

“He left me on read,” Sunghoon huffs. His bottom lip jutting out into a slight pout. “Maybe he just accidentally opened the messages,” Ni-Ki mumbles, already back on the cusp of sleep. “But then wouldn’t he have, I dunno, told me where he was?” Sunghoon answers and the younger boy could only sigh. “I dunno hyung,” He mumbles before closing his eyes again. Sunghoon slips his phone back into his pocket before resting his head on Ni-Ki’s head.

It was only a matter of minutes before sleep enveloped them both and they were only woken thirty minutes later by the sound of snickering. “Can you believe they fell asleep again?” Jay laughs, slinging his arm around Jungwon’s shoulder. “Quit being annoying hyung, they must’ve been tired.” Jungwoon replies just as Sunghoon sleepily opens his eyes. Jake, Heeseung, Jungwon and Jay are standing around them. All with bags slung around their shoulders. “Where are you guys going?” Sunghoon asks, rubbing his eyes in a confused daze. “We’re heading to the company, wanna come with?” Heeseung asks and Sunghoon shakes his head.

“I wanna come.” Ni-Ki says, pulling himself off the couch and quickly hurrying into their room to change. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Jay asks and Sunghoon nods. “I’m just gonna relax, maybe nap again. My head kinda hurts.” Sunghoon explains and everyone nods. “Text me if your head gets worse, okay hyung?” Jungwon looks at him and he smiles at the younger. “Of course leader-nim,” 

Then in a matter of a few minutes, the dorm was silent and Sunghoon was all by himself. The male lays back onto the couch, pulling out his phone once again. 

_ To: Ddeonu  _ _ 🦊 _

come on sunoo

Where are you?

“Right here,” A voice softly calls from the entryway. Sunghoon drops his phone on his stomach, looking up. Moments later, Sunoo waddles into the hallway. He stops at the threshold between the hallway and the living room. “Where’ve you been?” Sunghoon sits up. His phone slipping off his body in between the couch cushions. “I just—,” Sunoo places his bag down on the floor, “—I needed to be alone,” The younger explains, but Sunghoon could hear in his voice that the boy had cried. “Come here,” Sunghoon softly calls, arms open wide for Sunoo.

The younger bit his lip, holding back tears that he thought he’d finished crying. Sunoo walks over to the older boy slowly, sitting down in his lap and letting his arms envelop him. “What happened?” Sunghoon asks as he rubs circles on the younger’s back. Sunoo sniffles, resting his head on Sunghoon’s shoulder. “People are mean hyung,” The younger mumbles. A sigh falls from Sunghoon’s lips. “I told you not to look at people’s comments,” Sunghoon whispers, hands still rubbing circles on Sunoo’s back. “I know but-,” “No buts Sunoo,” The older firmly cuts him off. He steadies his hands on Sunoo’s waist. “Those people are wrong okay?” 

Sunghoon feels the younger nod against his shoulder. “You’re so talented Sun, and you’re the strongest person I know. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and I know so many other people are too okay? You’re doing amazing and anyone that thinks otherwise is just jealous that they aren’t you,” Sunghoon assured the younger. Sunoo sits up a bit, tears staining his cheeks. “Thank you hyung,” Sunoo softly mumbles, barely being able to look Sunghoon in the eye. 

He brings one hand up to Sunoo’s face. Gently wiping away his tears with his thumb. Sunghoon leans down, placing a kiss on Sunoo’s forehead. “Of course,” The older whispers. He gives Sunoo a small smile, his hand still resting on Sunoo’s cheek. “Let’s go lay down?” Sunghoon asks and the younger nods. Sunoo gets off the older’s lap and gently tugs on Sunghoon’s hand. He stands up and Sunoo drags him over to their bedroom. Both of their beds are top bunks and being far too lazy to climb the stairs they opt to crash on Jungwon’s bed. Sunoo’s back rested against Sunghoon’s chest as the older’s arms wrapped around him. 

They fall asleep not long after laying down, and when Jungwon, Ni-Ki and Jake arrive home around five, the trio can’t help but giggle. “Why are they on my bed though?” Jungwon grumbles, hanging off of Ni-Ki’s arm. “Shh, you’ll wake them,” Jake whisper yells but it seems they had already stirred awake. “What time is it?” Sunghoon mumbles, eyes still half-closed. “After five,” Ni-Ki replies, giggling a little. 

“Seems like you two had a nice nap,” Jake adds, being incapable of holding back his giggles as well. “Sim Jaeyun I’ll throw you,” Sunghoon grumbles, half sitting up with an arm still resting on Sunoo’s waist. “I’d like to see you try,” Jake snickers, running out of the room. Sunghoon tries to get up to no avail as Sunoo pulls him back down. “Let’s just sleep till Jay hyung makes dinner,” The younger mumbles and the two youngest members standing watching can’t help but laugh. “You guys are so very gay,” Jungwon says, beginning to walk out of the room. 

“Like you aren’t head over heels for Jay-ya,” Sunghoon fires back.

“O-oh shut up!”


End file.
